


Nothing Left to Say

by LilAmbah



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magical Fantasy, My characters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Scarlet is a fiery red head, also magic, and Aaron is just a kid who wants to science, by Imagine Dragons, idk read if you want, im just posting the first chapter to see if people like it, its great, its one of my favorite songs by them and it has proven very inspirational, the title is kinda the same for now but if one day this is published i'll probs change it, this story was also inspired by Nothing Left to Say/Rocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAmbah/pseuds/LilAmbah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet is a nineteen year old princess who is the heir to the throne of a matriarchal society filled with magic. Her boyfriend Aaron, who's twenty-one, is a man who loves science and experimenting with magic. Together they somehow mess with the delicate balance of nature and things spiral out of control, not to mention a plot from within the walls of Scarlet's home to assassinate both her and her mother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Say

Tap.

“Mmmmmm… five more minutes…”

Tap.

“It’s a Saturday. Let me sleep in…”

There was another tap and then a large glass shattering noise broke the silence of the room.

The sleepy girl bolted upright, flustered, and peered over the side of her bed to find what had crashed through her window. There on the floor, surrounded by shards of broken glass, was a small rock.

Scarlet got out of bed and walked to the window, careful so not to step on any of the broken glass. Beyond the window that she peered out of, she found her boyfriend staring innocently up at her.

“Are you crazy?” she hissed just soft enough for the two of them to hear. “Someone could have heard you! Do you WANT me to get in trouble?”

“I’m sorry, I needed to talk to you!” the young man replied, a trill of worry carrying on his soft voice, “Can you come down?” 

“Fine…” Scarlet said reluctantly. “Just don’t break anymore windows!” She huffed and tucked her copper hair out of her face, turning away from the window quickly and with a head full of comments. Between being woken up from sleep, a broken window, and whatever Aaron had to tell her, the day wasn’t off to a good start… though, it was like three in the morning so she at least had a shallow promise in her mind that she could fall back asleep. Scarlet quickly put on her robe and shoes, and then proceeded to quietly sneak out the front door and around the back to below her window, the same area where her idiot boyfriend was waiting.

When she walked up to him he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a quick kiss. Even if she was cranky from being up this early, Scarlet was still happy to see Aaron. He looked amazing in the light the night brought, the way it reflected off of his obsidian hair that would have otherwise been lost to the shadows, his eyes glowing with the moon. She missed the silver color of his eyes, the young red head thought to herself as she found herself getting lost in them

Scarlet was about to lean in for another kiss when she remembered the broken window.  
“You idiot,” she said and pulled away from him, slapping him in the arm.

He glared at her, rubbing the spot that suffered her assault. He was about to say something in protest but she cut him off.

“You broke my window! How the hell am I supposed to explain that without them raising the alarm? What if someone saw you? I attend an all-girls school, you know that! Not to mention I am the princess, the PRINCESS. You can't just go around sneaking into this place all willy nilly! Security should be pretty airtight here. How did you even get past the wall anyway? I thought security was upped after that break in a few days back. The head of security is going to get an ear full from me about this break in, you mark my words!” She scolded him in hush tones while waving her finger at him.

“Scarlet! Calm down. You worry too much.” He slipped his arm around Scarlet’s waist again, pulling her closer to him, while grabbing the hand pointing at his face and kissing the back. “Besides,” he whispered leaning in to her ear, “can’t you just fix the window with, you know... magic?”

“Ma-maybe…” Scarlet went red, “but that’s beside the point! We’re getting off topic. Now, are you going to tell me why you’re here? ” In asking so, she pulled her arm free and raised it above her head. She waved her hand toward her window, the glass pane sealed itself as if nothing had ever disrupted its glossy surface in the first place.

At that he stepped away from her, or, he more staggered away from her. It was only now that she realized Aaron looked like a mess; she had been too distracted by his surprise visit that she hadn’t noticed. He had a few bruises on his face and she noticed some cuts in his clothes. Scarlet gasped in surprise and was about to ask what happened when he placed a finger over her mouth to shush her.

“Not here,” he said. He looked around and made sure no one noticed the two as he grabbed her hand and said, “Follow me.”

~*~

 

He led her to a tunnel on the far side of the school she hadn’t even realized existed. The entrance was shrouded by shrubbery and hanging vines, giving it the appearance that it had gone unused for quite some time. They walked in silence, still holding hands, as the tunnel led further and further away from the school in a slight decline.

With every step they took questions filled her mind. What was this tunnel? How did he find it? Also how much further did they have to go? Aaron's wounds needed to be looked after, they seem to be really bothering him. He was really starting to limp and each movement was stiff, as if every part of his body hurt. This worried Scarlet even more; something the young princess seemed to have found herself doing a lot over him as of late. He's always getting himself into some sort of trouble, or going too far on an experiment. The things he does with magic is outrageously dangerous and might very well get him killed. But Scarlet does her best to not think about that last part. All of these bounced through the walls of her mind as they trudged on through the silence.

Eventually the tunnel started making an incline and spilled the two into a small clearing in the woods. She looked over her shoulder as they kept walking. The school wall was nowhere in sight and the tunnel seemed to have disappeared into its surroundings. The pair was obviously in the woods around the school… but how far had that tunnel taken them? Aaron led her a little ways further and then collapsed right by a tree with a grunt. Scarlet rushed to him and started assessing his wounds, something she had wanted to do in the first place. Aaron made some attempts to stop her fussing insisting he was fine, that they had more important matters to attend to. His protests where only met with a glare and more fussing. 

“I need to look at these first, you were careless and now I have to clean up the mess.” She stated as she unbuttoned his shirt to get a look at the damage underneath, “Just let me do this for you okay?”

Aaron only nodded at this, he knew his girlfriend’s concern was valid so all remaining protests died with her request. Watching her exam his torso pained him worse than the injuries. Scarlet’s face twisted with fear and sadness as she found the bruises and cuts where far worse than she was previously led to believe. Her hands ghosted over the marked skin; Aaron winced when she hit a particular spot on his ribs, an action he instantly regretted when the threat of tears glistened in the girls eyes. He tried reaching out a hand to comfort her, only to coil back in as a sharp pain shot through his torso. 

“N-no, I’m fine… I’m fine. Right now you are the main concern.” Scarlet declared, whipping the tears out of her eyes and looking him in the eye. A small grin spread on her face, “Watch this.” 

Scarlet’s hand gently grabbed his right arm while her other extended out over the injuries. A look of concentration replaced her grin as she poured all her focus on the bruise at his shoulder. Aaron watched in amazement as the blue/black coloring started fading into yellow and eventually to skin color. Scarlet slowly moved her hand down his arm, healing the cuts and bruises that remained, Aaron’s eyes never leaving her face. She was in the zone and there was nothing more attractive to him then seeing how wonderful and amazing his girlfriend is. Scarlet continued on slowly moving around to the rest of the injuries on his body; finishing up with his torso.

“Well that should do it for now. You had a broken rib and I fixed it best I could, but I didn’t trust myself to set and heal it right. I am still just a novice.” Scarlet wiped her brow of the sweat that accumulated there and slumped over with clear exhausted. “Also, how the hell did you even make it all the way from your laboratory to here with those injuries?”

“You wouldn’t like the answer so let’s just keep it a mystery. Anyway, thank you. I’m very impressed, you’ve gotten better control over your magic.” Aaron said with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. He extended his hand out and gently grabbed her arm and brought her to rest at his side. Scarlet leaned her head against his chest right over his heart. “Alright, I suppose I have to explain what happened… I might have accidentally blown up the lab…” 

Scarlet turned from her position against her boyfriend to look up at him, wide eyed and horrified by this. “You… You what?!” 

“I blew up the lab. You know how unstable magic can be, I thought I found the right combo of Light and Dark magic to create the portal and it did,” he explained. “If only for a few moments…” The dull ache at his side where his fractured rib was seemed to have doubled at the memory of what came next, “I thought I could control it, all that power, I thought I could keep it stabilized. I was wrong, and it all happened so fast... I lost control... It collapsed in on itself and sent a shock in a circle perimeter, it destroyed everything. The force of the wave sent me flying back with the house the lab was in and all I remember was quickly being able to shield myself with magic from the worst of the debris and my back hitting something before I blacked out. I’m not sure how long I had been out, but when I came too, everything was completely silent and whatever I had created was gone.”

Scarlet was speechless, she wanted nothing more than to just disappear. She didn’t want to have to think about how idiotic the man she loves was. He was playing with forces that he had no business messing with and now he destroyed a perfectly good summer home because of it! Not to mention powerful magical force such as that would not have gone undetected and it’s only a matter of time before it’s traced back to a piece of property belonging to the royal family…. A thorough investigation is going to happen. Chances are they are going to find bits of the research and trace it back to Aaron…. He could be arrested or even killed for researching something as dangerous as magical transportation; it was banned for a reason, and he wasn’t given permission. Also it’s not like Scarlet keeps their relationship a secret, so eyes will soon turn to her on this and she might get accused with him. As princess and heiress to the throne, she will get off but her power can only go so far; she won’t be able to protect Aaron. But the one thing that terrified her most of all throughout his entire story was the fact that she almost lost him. 

Scarlet started hyperventilating. Her chest tightened and she felt like she might throw up, or pass out. Maybe even both. 

“Scarlet,” Aaron said her name in a calming tone grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. “Scarlet, love?” 

She tried to reply to her name but there were no words, instead a choked sob came out and she dove into the comfort of his shoulder and cried. 

“You idiot,” Scarlet finally said between sobs, her voice muffled by his shoulder, “what are we going to do... How are we going to explain...” more sobs broke her sentences. “I almost lost you and I wouldn't even have known... I wouldn't have known until I found your body under the rubble... Oh gods, you could have died...” She started getting hysterical again. 

Aaron then wrapped the copper haired girl in his arms curling her against his chest, and started rocking his distressed girlfriend in order to calm her. Scarlet began to cry herself out once more. But eventually the rocking motion and the beating of his heart lulled her into a calm trance.

“Don't get so caught up on what could have happened, okay? It's in the past and we can't change that. So yes, I could have died but I didn’t and I’m here now. You understand?” She remained still in his arms. “Scarlet, love, look at me and tell me you understand.”

Begrudgingly she looked up at him, eyes puffy and red from crying; terror still resonating in them. Regardless she gave a small nod and a hiccup.

Satisfied, Aaron cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped the remnants of her tears with his thumb. He hugged her tightly and she squeezed back. “Okay, we should probably get you back to your room before someone notices you’re gone. Wouldn't want to get the Princess in trouble for sneaking off with a boy, now would we?” At that comment she pulled herself out of the embrace and hit him in the arm, a scowl taking over the somber look she wore. He took it with a laugh and smiled, seeing that the woman he loves is back to her old self.

They both proceeded to get up, Scarlet examining Aaron’s body for injuries she might have missed, while he buttoned up his tattered shirt as they trotted back towards the tunnel. 

“Say... what was this tunnel used for anyway?” Scarlet asked, her voice echoed within the confines of the space in question.

“It was an evacuation tunnel. Since your school is full of rich and noble young ladies, they needed an escape route in case something terrible happened, but I guess it was forgotten with time.” he told her with a grin.

“Well that’s irresponsible of the school! Someone could use it to break in without detection and whisk away young women, someone like you?” she sneered jokingly at how ironic this whole thing was. “Though… I do wonder if the man who broke in a few weeks ago knew about this tunnel.” 

“Oh yeah, you did mention that earlier. What exactly happened?” Aaron asked.

“Well it’s similar of how you showed up really. Mysteriously and out of nowhere! Which makes me think he did use the tunnel. The heads won’t tell us anything but my guess he was a desperate man trying to kidnap one of us for ransom.” Scarlet explained. She still felt the whole thing rather odd but there is only so much she could do. 

They eventually reached the end of the tunnel and finally in front of her housing. Scarlet reached up and rapped her arms around her boyfriend for a goodbye hug. 

“My time at school ended today,” Scarlet told him, still embraced in his arms, “I’ll be leaving for home tomorrow so you can just meet me here in the morning and then we can head to the Palace together? I know it’s not your favorite place in the world but seeing as the summer home you set up shop in was blown to bits by some idiot…” 

“Oh, ha ha ha, I see how it is. Make fun of the injured guy okay.” Aaron joked. “But yeah that sounds good. It’s better than nothing I suppose.” Scarlet felt him shrug at that.

“Then it’s a plan,” She stated, pulling back from the hug to look at him, “just…. Just stay safe and try not to get into too much trouble between now and the morning, okay?”

“I make no promises,” he said defiantly and sweet, “but I will do my best. I love you.”

Scarlet rose up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you too. I’ll see you soon.” 

Up in Scarlet's room she slipped off her shoes and threw her robe to the side as she crawled back under the covers. She only had a couple hours left until she needed to be up and she was going to take advantage of the precious time she had to sleep. Or so she wished….

Her mind kept wandering to the “what if’s” and “what could” of their situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you read this far congrats! I would love any feedback but please keep it constructive. 
> 
> Obviously I have more planned in this story, and it's still kinda in the rough draft stages and planning stages but if you want more I'll post more chapters!


End file.
